Envie
by Bn-and-cie
Summary: Temari a chaud, trop chaud. Est-ce la chaleur de Suna ou le corps de son coéquipier ?


**BlaBlaBla:**

**Konnichiwa tout le monde ! :D **

**Je poste mon premier One-Shot sur ce site !**

**Pour que qui reconnaisse mon style d'écriture, j'ai un blog du même nom.**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! **

**Awii, aussi: je trouve gentil les gens qui laissent un avis après avoir lu, ça encourage à écrire d'autres fanfictions je trouve :)**

* * *

><p>- Crève Nara !<p>

Elle lança une dernière bourrasque qui fit tomber à terre Shikamaru.

- Tu ne progresseras donc jamais ?

Temari tendit la main à son flemmard pour qu'il se relève mais ce fut celui-ci qui la forçat à s'asseoir.

- Tu connais tous mes points faibles, comment peux-tu croire que je puisse encore avancer ?

- Nara, Nara, Nara. Tu sais que t'es un cas désespérant ? Tes adversaires connaîtrons aussi pas mal de choses sur toi aussi. Si tu continues de penser cela, t'es un homme mort.

Ils avaient douze ans à ce moment là, aujourd'hui nos deux protagonistes en avaient dix-sept et s'entraînaient encore ensembles dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Temari ! Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

-Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais crever d'un saignement à la lèvre Shika. En tous cas j'suis contente de moi, je t'aurai enfin appris une technique digne de ce nom !

-Te vantes pas trop quand même, je t'ai touché je te le rappelle.

Temari, en toute bonne fois, lui avait appris à créer un mur d'ombre pour l'empêcher de se recevoir ses mini-tornades en pleine face. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils bossaient dessus, enfin plutôt vingt-cinq jours puisque qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Temari ne le dénigrait plus puisqu'à ses yeux il était enfin devenu un homme. Plus physiquement que moralement d'ailleurs, ce qui rendait la jeune konichi folle d'excitation. Elle avait beau se mettre des claques mentales et se jurer de ne plus jamais le regarder, elle ne résistait pas à l'appel de ses abdominaux lorsque que Shikamaru se mettait torse-nu. En temps normal, le sunienne ne se serait jamais abaissée à ça mais le charme énigmatique du macho y était grandement pour quelque chose.

Par ailleurs, le regard de celle-ci était en ce moment rivé sur la descendance Nara : il remettait ses deux couches de vêtements. Il mettait toujours un tee-shirt en résilles en dessous de celui en coton, « c'est pratique pour accrocher des kunaïs » avait-il dit un jour. Des armes sous un tee-shirt ? C'est sûr il était barge !

- Bon le streaptiseur, t'as fini de te rhabiller ? demanda la blonde.

- Tu préfères que je reste torse-nu ?

« Oui » était la réponse qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle se ravisa.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde te regarde bizarrement. Tu n'es pas à Konoha ici.

- Dis surtout que tu préfères garder cette vue rien que pour toi. Ouh la coquine ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil bien appuyé. Mais je suis désolée de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas la seule à en profiter.

Le cœur de Temari rata un battement. Son Shika avait donc une petite amie ?

- Pa... Pardon ?

- Bah oui, ma mère me voit encore à la sortie de la douche.

Les épaules de la blonde se relâchèrent. Il n'avait pas de petite amie ! Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Vu la façon dont tu souris, je suis sûre que dans ton esprit de perverse tu m'imagines sortant de ma douche.

- BAKA ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'éventail sur la tête.

« J'envie ta mère tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. »

- Madame aux idées perverses accepterait-elle de venir manger au restau' avec moi ce soir ?

- Une invitation provenant de toi, c'est douteux, admit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu veux jamais utiliser ton pognon d'habitude, rigola-t-elle.

- Il y a une première fois pour toute chose !

- Dans ce cas je suis ravie d'être la première pour qui tu dépenseras tes sous. Je passe te chercher ?

- Tu veux me voir en serviette, c'est ça ?

- Pas… Pas du tout !

- Passe me prendre alors.

Il lui fit un signe de main et pénétra dans son hôtel.

« J'espère que ta serviette, elle sera toute petite. »

21 heures, Temari attendait depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes à la porte du Nara. Pire qu'une femme, il était pire qu'une femme ! Quand il lui ouvrit, il aperçut la blonde assise par terre à se faire les cuticules. Elle se leva et lui adressa un regard noir.

- Shikamaru ! Fallait me dire de venir plus tard si…

La vision du Nara les cheveux détachés et mouillés, torse-nu et surtout, SURTOUT en micro-serviette la fit taire. Durant un instant son regard ne fit que dérivé de sa virilité cachée à ses abdominaux. Elle hésita longuement à envoyer un tout petit coup de vent pour que la serviette s'envole mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se fâcher avec lui.

- Alors, on fantasme Temari ? dit-il en remuant de l'arrière train.

Le rouge lui montait doucement aux joues. « Tombe serviette, tombe ! ». N'étant pas télépathe la serviette ne bougea pas d'un poil, la narguant ainsi.

- Je ne fantasme pas, je…Je t'observe, c'est tout.

- C'est cela, tout le monde te croit Tema ! Aller, entre, je commence à mes les cailler moi.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et Shikamaru partit dans la salle de bain se vêtir convenablement.

- Dit Shika, t'as fait exprès de mettre en serviette devant moi, hein ?

Il vint le rejoindre, simplement habillé d'un caleçon. Temari regarda attentivement l'aine de son paresseux. « Miam. »

- Oui, j'ai fait exprès ma belle, et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

- Parce que j'adore la tête que tu fais quand tu te retrouves devant quelqu'un de ne pas très couvert.

- Et toi, tu sais quoi Shika ?

Elle se releva, s'approcha du brun et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Il n'y a que toi que je regarde comme ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour bien se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle lui avait enfin avoué son amour. A l'entende de cette phrase, Shikamaru la plaqua contre le mur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leurs langues dansèrent.

A la fin de leur baiser, Temari s'accorda le droit de caresser la ceinture abdominale de son flemmard. Le Nara lui mordilla le lobe droit et lui fit un aveu :

- Je ne sais pas si ça se dit, mais t'es la première personne que j'embrasse ma Tema.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu donneras pour la première fois aussi. »


End file.
